Soltero busca dama
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. "Soltero busca dama de 20 a 25 años, bonita, inteligente. Interesada comunicarse al 556—876—9876". Edward/Bella. Para Tephy.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**Hacía tiempo que traía esto en mente, pero por alguna u otra razón no había podido terminarlo. Sin embargo, si lo terminé fue porque una personita me animó a no dejarlo, y quiero dedicárselo como un regalo de cumpleaños bastante atrasado D: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **_Tephy_**! No sabes cuándo te aprecio. ¡Eres genia, chica!**

**

* * *

**

**Soltero busca dama**

**

* * *

**

Como siempre, Edward pasaba sus tardes en el Starbucks. No es que no tuviera algo mejor qué hacer, sino que le gustaba ir allí, después del trabajo, a tomarse un relajante capuccino o un moka, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

Le gustaba sentarse en la terraza, que quedaba justo frente a un parque y observar a las personas que ahí se reunían o paseaban. Decía que eso le daría la inspiración necesaria para su novela, esa que llevaba escribiendo desde que había salido del instituto… o que planeaba escribir, ya que nunca pasaba de las primeras diez páginas.

Esa tarde estaba concentrado en una pareja que caminaba lentamente, tomados de la mano, mirándose con adoración. Suspiró. ¿Cuántas ideas podría obtener de una imagen tan sencilla?

Podrían ser jóvenes amantes, fugándose cada uno de su respectiva pareja para pasar una tarde a solas; podrían ser dos amigos de toda la vida que acabaran de declararse sus verdaderos sentimientos; se le ocurrió que él acaba de regresar de la guerra y planeaba pedirle matrimonio la chica… Si, esa era una idea muy buena.

Le dio un trago a su café y comenzó a desarrollar la historia en su mente cuando miró cómo dentro del local una joven buscaba un asiento.

Era hermosa, tan hermosa que le robó el aliento. La forma en que las ondas de su largo cabello castaño caían sobre sus hombros desnudos, el perfecto contraste entre la blusa azul que vestía y su piel pálida de porcelana, la manera en que frunció su ceño cuando rebuscó en su bolso para sacar un móvil, y el cómo se mordió el labio dudando si contestar o no.

A Edward se le olvidó la historia que estaba formando, los diálogos que comenzaba a formar de inmediato desaparecieron. En un instante todo lo que cobró importancia para él fue esa mujer tan…

—¡Bella! –anunció la chica del mostrador, y la joven a quien él admiraba tan fervientemente se levantó a tomar su pedido, consistente en un café y una rebana de pastel. La joven regresó a su lugar, y apenas hubo tomado asiento, Edward supo que tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que hablar con Bella.

Recogió rápidamente su portafolios y dio un último trago a su café, para ponerse de pie y entrar en el local. Se sentía agitado, y sabía que traía en su rostro una sonrisa tonta. ¡Edward se había enamorado a primera vista! Así que tiró el vaso en el bote de basura, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacia la mesa de la chica.

Uno, dos, tres pasos. Y se quedó congelado. Un chico pasó volando a su lado, dirigiéndose evidentemente hacia el mismo lugar. Se acercó a Bella, y la besó.

—Hola amor, siento haber llegado tarde… —comenzó a excusarse el joven de piel cobriza y cabello negro. Bella lo miraba fijamente, con una de sus delgadas y blancas manos entre las suyas. Sin darse cuenta de que frente a ella se encontraba un hombre apuesto, de despeinado cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas que la observaba dolido.

Edward carraspeó y sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que le doliera el hecho de que una mujer a quien había visto apenas diez minutos antes tuviera novio? Se sintió tonto, y se marchó del Starbucks con el corazón hecho un nudo.

"Por lo menos sé que su nombre es Bella" se dijo a forma de consuelo al abordar su Volvo plateado, y sonrió amargamente. Bella, muy _bella_.

* * *

—Edward –la voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones**—**, ¿dónde estás?

—Acá, en el estudio.

En un segundo, su traviesa hermana estuvo junto a él, sonriendo maliciosamente. Y Edward, al conocerla bien, sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Con la mirada le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Pero Alice estaba tan ansiosa que aún sentada daba de brinquitos, haciendo que las puntas de su cabello oscuro saltaran a su ritmo, apuntando a todas direcciones.

—Edward, te tengo una sorpresa –anunció, sonriendo más ampliamente y con sus ojos ámbar brillando más que de costumbre**—**. Verás, has escrito tu primera novela, y… –cortó a Edward, quien iba a replicar**—**, si, ya sé, aún no se te han hablado de alguna editorial. Pero lo importante es que la has terminado, y eso merece una celebración con alguien especial… que no seamos tu familia, ¿me entiendes?

—Err… Para serte sincero, Alice, no logro captar lo que en realidad quieres decir.

La pequeña chica rodó los ojos, y se apresuró a tomar el ejemplar del New York Times que estaba sobre el escritorio de su hermano. Lo hojeó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Edward, me refiero a que quiero que salgas con alguna chica a celebrarlo.

—Alice, no conozco a ninguna chica lo suficiente como para ir a celebrar algo tan íntimo como esto.

—Bien… **—**entrecerró los ojos**—**. Como sea, ¿Pero podrías hacer esto aunque sea? –le tendió el diario en la parte que buscó.

Edward lo tomó y leyó lo que su hermana le señaló.

_Soltero busca dama de 20 a 25 años, bonita, inteligente. Interesada comunicarse al 556_**—**_876_**—**_9876_

Respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta diez. Luego dejó con delicadeza el diario de nuevo sobre el escritorio, y se tomó el puente de la nariz.

—Me gustaría saber, Alice Mary Cullen, qué te hizo pensar que yo accedería a esto.

—¡Todo el mundo lo hace, Edward! –se defendió, poniéndose de pie**—**. Vives en Nueva York, por el amor de Dios, ¿es que nunca te habías leído la sección de anuncios personales?

—Ciertamente no. Y para tu mayor información, hermanita, no accederé a esto.

Alice quiso replicar, pero en ese instante el móvil de Edward sonó, y él lo contestó en automático. Ya cuando lo había hecho se dio cuenta que podía tratarse de alguna mujer contestando al anuncio que _no_ había puesto en el periódico.

Intentó hacerle entender a la insistente joven de voz atractiva que todo había sido un error, pero al parecer ella era de las que no cedían. Así que finalmente citó a Tanya –ese era su nombre**—** en un Starbucks… en el Starbucks de siempre, para simplemente tomarse un café y terminar de una vez con todas con la bromita que le jugó Alice.

Las llamadas siguieron llegando al móvil de Edward **—**quien después de la sexta decidió apagar su teléfono**—** y pasó toda la tarde encerrado en su estudio, luchando consigo mismo para no dañar físicamente a Alice. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, una vocecita no para de repetirle que en realidad ella lo había hecho con buena intención, pero pensó que a lo largo de su vida se había comportado de forma tan correcta que su hermana podría haber adivinado que eso no le gustaría, para nada.

Cuando llegó la hora de alistarse para ir a tomar ese café, se duchó y se vistió de manera informal; no quería ir demasiado serio para que Tanya no pensara que eso llegaría más allá. Antes de salir, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

—Alice, estoy pensando en la posibilidad de perdonarte... —la pequeña joven sonrió—, y si voy a esto es más para solucionar lo que hiciste que por gusto. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Está bien, _E. Anthony Masen_ —Alice lo nombró por su seudónimo, y corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Por fin Edward salió hacía su Volvo, lo abordó y se dirigió al café. En el camino, inevitablemente pensó en Bella. Hacía tres años de aquella fatídica tarde, donde se había enamorado y le habían roto el corazón en menos de quince minutos. Y sin embargo, a veces se descubría pensando en ella, en esa joven de piel de porcelana, de cabello largo y sedoso, y de ojos de chocolate líquido. ¿Sería tan hermosa como antes? ¿Viviría todavía en Nueva York? ¿Seguirá todavía con ese novio suyo? Pensando en esas preguntas, e inventándose posibles —y erróneas— respuestas, fue que llegó al Starbucks.

Al salir del auto, se guardó las gafas de sol, el objeto con el que lo reconocería Tanya, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ligera que vestía, y con no mucha determinación entró al local. No había mucha gente, y sonaba una preciosa recopilación de _Las cuatro estaciones _de Vivaldi. Antes que nada, buscó por el lugar a una joven rubia, de piel clara que tuviera en la mesa un ejemplar enrollado del New York Times. La localizó en una de las esquinas, junto a una ventana que daba hacía la avenida. Estaba con la vista fija en su móvil, probablemente llamándolo. Fue entonces que recordó que no traía su teléfono. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero entonces algo capturó su atención.

Un inconfundible cabello marrón suelto que ocultaba un rostro pálido, el cual estaba enfocado en un ejemplar de "The Thirteenth Tale" . Frente a ella, sobre la mesa, había un ejemplar del New York Times. Y estaba sola. En el mismo lugar.

_Era ella_.

Edward no pudo evitar tomar la oportunidad que no aprovechó tres años atrás. Ignoró por completo a la chica que lo esperaba en la esquina, y con paso seguro se dirigió a Bella.

—Hola —saludó, sobresaltando a Bella; ella enseguida lo miró con expectante ojos color chocolate—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y me gustaría saber si me permites sentarme contigo.

La mirada de la joven se paseó por el lugar, como para hacerle saber que había muchas mesas donde él podría fácilmente sentarse sin necesidad de molestar a alguien, pero finalmente suspiró.

—Claro. Soy Bella Swan.

Se estrecharon las manos, y Edward se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola ahí en su asiento, para después ir a comprar su café. También ordenó uno para Bella. Cuando regresó, ella aún tenía en su rostro una expresión interrogante.

Edward comenzó la plática, diciéndole que le había llamado la atención que ella estuviera leyendo exactamente el mismo libro que él, así que decidió acercarse a ella para comentar el libro. Platicaron sobre la obra, discutiendo sus teorías acerca de si creían que lo que le estaba contando la señora Winter a Margaret era cierto o no, sus impresiones acerca de las gemelas, y lo que pensaban acerca de la vida de Margaret. En algún momento la conversación derivó hacía temas un poco más personales, como el trabajo de cada uno de ellos, cuánto tiempo llevaban en la ciudad, acerca de su familia. Edward averiguó que Bella tenía veinticuatro años, que era originaria de Seattle pero que desde hacía seis años radicaba en Nueva York; que era psicóloga forense y que actualmente estaba de vacaciones. Si todavía existía aquel muchacho, Edward no pudo saberlo.

A su vez, él le contó sobre su vida, su sueño de escribir un libro, su trabajo como abogado corporativo. Llegó un momento en el que se olvidó por completo de Tanya —quien sin que él se diera cuenta, salió echando chispas del lugar una hora después de que Edward llegara—, de todo ese asunto del periódico, incluso del hecho de que él se hubiera enamorado a primera vista de ella hacía tres años. Estaba fascinado con esa chica, y lo único que sabía era que quería saber más y más de ella.

—Edward, me parece maravilloso todo esto —comenzó a decir Bella—. Me refiero a que sin siquiera esperarlo, te presentas aquí y me regalas la plática más interesante que he tenido, fuera del trabajo, desde hace tiempo. Pero me gustaría saber por qué has venido en realidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —de pronto la inseguridad se anunció en el cuerpo de Edward, pero logró mantenerla a raya, como el buen abogado que era, que sabía mantener siempre su temple—. Ya te lo he dicho, fue por el libro.

—Edward, soy psicóloga, a esto me dedico —le obsequió una sonrisa—. No te estoy acusando de nada grave, sólo te digo que yo sé que cualquiera sea la razón que tengas, no es el libro.

Ok, su jueguito había terminado. Era hora de decir la verdad y humillarse. Respiró hondo antes de empezar.

—Yo... se suponía que venía a una cita a ciegas organizada por mi hermana, donde se suponía que me reuniría con una joven que tuviera un ejemplar del diario de hoy en su mesa —miró el periódico que ya había sido removido a la orilla de la mesa—. No eras tú, por supuesto, sino una joven que estaba en aquella esquina. Ya iba hacia allá, pero en el camino te vi y...

—¿Y?

—Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que no tuve hace tres años.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, y de inmediato se tensó. Edward lo notó, y tomó una de sus delicadas manos entre las suyas antes de que ella pudiera esconderlas.

—No te asustes —se rió—, no es nada malo, es sólo que hace tres años te vi en este mismo lugar, y podrás decir que soy un estúpido, pero creo que me enamoré a primera vista de ti —sintió la mano de Bella relajarse en la suya, y vio como el miedo huía de su rostro para dar paso al interés.

—¿Cómo fue?

Edward procedió a contarle lo que había pasado aquella tarde, riéndose de si mismo, y permitiendo que Bella también lo hiciera. Sabía que seguramente ella lo viera como un pobre idiota, y que en el caso de que él se armara de valor para pedirle que se vieran otro día, probablemente Bella lo rechazaría. Estaba casi seguro que eso pasaría...

—No puedo creerlo, es decir... ¿Es en serio?

—No veo porqué tendría que mentirte... o cómo podría mentirte, si tu podrías saberlo de inmediato —ambos sonrieron.

—Está bien, te creo... —Bella reflexionó un instante—. ¿Y te digo algo? Me hubiera gustado que me hablaras ese día.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero qué hubiera dicho tu novio?

—Él... —sonrió abiertamente— ya no era mi novio. Había terminado con él una semana atrás, y se suponía que ya no éramos más que amigos, pero él continuaba de obstinado. Llegó, y me saludó de esa forma, como si todavía hubiera algo entre nosotros, y ya no soporté. Saliendo de aquí fuimos a caminar al parque, y le dejé todo en claro, tal vez demasiado duro, pero por fin lo entendió. Ese fue el último día que lo vi.

Ambos reflexionaron un momento en lo que tenían en sus manos. Tres años desperdiciados, por decirlo de alguna forma, y un posible futuro para remediarlo.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —ofreció Edward, con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que el corazón de Bella latiera más rápido de lo normal, de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

Alice esperó en la sala de su casa hasta que su hermano llegara. Quería saber qué tal le había ido; suponía que de eso dependía si Edward la perdonaba o no. Ella nunca lo había hecho con maldad, sólo quería que su hermano saliera con alguien, y bueno, si lo había hecho era porque había tenido un buen presentimiento. Y ella era Alice Cullen, la dueña del sexto sentido más cierto de toda la costa este... o así era como le gustaba pensar.

Por fin escuchó el auto de su hermano, y se dirigió impaciente a la puerta para acribillarlo de preguntas apenas cruzara el umbral.

—Edward, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Cómo era Tanya? ¿Saldrás de nuevo con ella? ¿Me perdonarás? —dicho esto se colgó del cuello de él.

—Alice, primero que nada, te perdono con la condición de que nunca vuelvas a hacerlo —ella asintió—. Segundo, no sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste...

Esto dejó sumamente confundida a la joven, quien le pidió a su hermano que le dijera de qué iba todo eso. Gustoso, y sumamente alegre, Edward le refirió todos los detalles de su encuentro en el café, y el modo tan agradable en que había terminado. Alice no podía estar más contenta por su hermano.

—¿Ves? Después de todo yo sabía que mi presentimiento era acertado.

—Sí, Alice. ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso del asunto? Que en realidad tu anuncio era correcto: _"Soltero busca dama de 20 a 25 años, bonita, inteligente." _Y por fin la encontré. A Bella. Así que, de nuevo, gracias.

—De nada, Edward.

Sonrieron, se abrazaron una vez más, y después cada uno se fue a su habitación.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
